Meet the Parents
by wallaceb
Summary: Mavis and Johnny have been together for one year, and have finally decided it is time to tell Johnny's family the truth about Mavis. How will they respond? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Mavis could barely contain herself as she was finally going to meet Johnny's family in person. Of course after dating for 1 year Mavis had talked to every member of Johnny's family on the phone and seen them in pictures. Johnny's mother, **Ann** was short with reddish blond hair with a thin build and glasses. Johnny's father, **Mike**, was the same height as Johnny. He also wore glasses and had a short brown beard, and short orange hair. Both the beard and hair were beginning to show signs of grey. Johnny's six other brothers started with **Matt**, the oldest. He was now 27 and lived just down the street from his parents. He was married and had one young daughter. Matt had orange hair just like Johnny only is was well combed and neat. Matt's wife had long flowing brunet hair. **John** the second oldest was 25 and lived in Wisconsin as a bachelor. He had the same red hair as their mother. **Tim** the next oldest was 23 and lived in downtown Chicago going to school to be a lawyer. Tim had brown hair and glasses and could always be seen wearing a tie and suit. Johnny was next in age now being 22. **Jake** was one year younger than Johnny having just turned 21. Jake was also going to college and lived with his parents to save on tuition costs. Jake wore glasses with buz-cut orange hair. William, or **Bill** as he preferred to be called, was 18 and just finishing up high school. He was on the football team as was into any kind of sport where you can hurt yourself. **Jim** was the youngest at 16 who just got his license to drive. Johnny wanted the meeting to be a surprise for his family as they would go about making such a big deal of it and he did not want that to distract them from the real purpose of the visit. Johnny and Mavis decided it was finally time to tell them all Johnny was dating a Vampire.

Johnny and Mavis just got out of the Taxi from O'Hare Airport in Chicago Illinois US and were standing in front of Johnny's home. It was situated in a suburb and had two floors with a two car garage. Johnny's mother loved to garden and flowers were everywhere. A large tree stood in front of the house but not blocking the view from a large window looking onto the street.

"_We are finally here!_" Mavis exclaimed.

"_I know, it has been so long since I have been home, but it looks exactly like it did the day I left._" Johnny replied.

Mavis and Johnny walked up to the front door, but it was locked. Johnny was not surprised as it was getting late at night and his parents were probably sitting watching the TV before going to bed. Johnny could see that Mavis was a little worried about how things were going to play out and Johnny wanted to make sure to comfort her.

"_No worries, my parents always keep a spare key hidden in case someone locks them self out._"

Johnny proceeded to lift a metal sculpture that looked like the sun but had a face on it. Behind the sculpture was a hole in the wall with a key.

"_Mom, Dad, It's me, Johnny. I am home, and I brought someone with me._" Johnny yelled out.

Bill was the first to come to the doorway seeing Johnny.

"_Johnny! What are you doing here, we were not expecting you and you did not let us know you were coming!_"

"_Yea, I wanted it to be a surprise, and you how Mom and Dad are, they would have made it into such a big deal and…_" Johnny was cut off when Bill asked.

"_And who is this? Mavis I assume?_"

Just when Mavis was about to answer, Jim, Johnny's mom and dad yelled out at the same time.

"_Johnny you're home!_"

Johnny's mom came up and hugged Johnny while Johnny's dad patted him on the shoulder. Mavs was standing there seeing the fun and happiness in Johnny's family until Johnny's mom realized she was there.

"_Mavis, is that you? Oh come here dear I have only seen you in pictures and talked to you on the phone, come give mama a hug._"

Mavis could not help but giggle and did as she asked. Johnny only rolled his eyes as he laughed.

Johnny and Mavis then spent the next few hours talking to everyone who was home. The entire time Mavis knew that she was going to love being part of their family. Mavis and Johnny's mother really hit it off right away and talked to one another in the kitchen while the guys talked in the living room. Johnny's mother called all of Johnny's other brothers and arranged for them to all come over the weekend. As it was now Thursday that would give Johnny's mom and dad plenty of time to get to know Mavis and hear stories from Johnny. It also gave Johnny and Mavis more time to think about how they would announce the truth to the entire family.

Eventually everyone got ready for bed even after all the excitement of seeing Johnny and Mavis. Johnny brought Mavis up to his old room. It was now being used by Jake when he was home visiting, but most of Johnny's things were still there.

"_So this is your old room?_" Mavis asked.

"_Yep, not the way to left it though. Of course being away as long as I have, it is not surprising that some of my stuff would be moved around._" Johnny replied.

"_I really enjoyed talking with your mother, we really hit it off. I can really tell we will get along._"

"_Yea, you two were inseparable tonight, and the guys really seem to like you as well. They could not believe I met someone. They all thought I would keep traveling and never settle down._"

"_I can't wait to meet your other brothers. When did your mom say they would all get here?_"

"_They should all get here Saturday morning. I told my father that you had a skin condition that made it hard for you to be in the sun light so my parents will make sure to close all the window blinds and curtains._"

"_Thanks Johnny, I was wondering how I was going to manage as there as so many windows in this house, and I did not think I would be able to go around without getting burned._"

"_Don't mention it. Shall we try getting some sleep, that plane ride really took it out of me._"

"_While I do not usually sleep at night, I am tired. Changing all of those time zones really throws off my sleep cycle._" Mavis said while scratching her head.

Johnny and Mavis both got into their pajamas and climbed into bed. They both fell asleep in each other's arms but not before Mavis asked one question.

"_Do you think they will all still like me when they find out the truth?_"

"_Of course they will, you have nothing to worry about._" Johnny replied, putting Mavis' fears to rest for the night.

Friday was uneventful. Ann wanted to show Mavis all of Johnny's old family photos and movies. Mavis loved this idea, while Johnny was not too thrilled. Mavis could not help but giggle at the sight of a younger Johnny. Johnny, Bill, and Jim wasted most of the day watching movies and playing video games. Mavis joined in on a few games. Even though she had never played any of these games before, she quickly became a pro and beat all the old high scores. That night Jake came home and was delighted to see Johnny and Mavis. They all ate dinner together while bringing Jake up to speed on all the details of Johnny and Mavis' relationship and travels.

Later that night, Johnny and Mavis were in Johnny's room talking. Mavis was still not sure about how his parents will react. She was having so much fun and they all really liked her. She did not want to ruin the bond she had with them, especially Ann, who Mavis now saw as a mother figure. Mavis was pacing back and forth of the ceiling as it helped her think.

"_How can you be so sure that they will like me when they find out the truth?_" Mavis asked.

"_How can they not? They love you already and they will have gotten to know you. They will see you are nothing like the Vampires in movies or books. They will see that you are just a beautiful girl, who I love. If they cannot see that, then it will be their loss. Nothing that happens will change how I feel about you._"

"_But if they hate me, then you will not be able to see them. Won't that be a problem?_" Mavis asked.

"_It is not a problem as long as I am with you. Besides…_"

Just then Johnny was cut off by the sound of Jim opening the bedroom door.

"_Johnny, Mavis are you in…_"

For what seemed like an eternity all three stood still in shock. Johnny and Mavis did not know what to do. Mavis was standing upside down on the ceiling. Jim's eyes were locked on Mavis. His mouth had fallen open unable to believe what he was seeing. Just as Jim was about the yell out, Mavis using her Vampire speed grabbed Jim, pulled him into the room, and closed the door. Mavis had a hand over Jim's mouth to keep him from yelling. His eyes were wide open and clearly terrified.

"_Jim! Could you have knocked first?_" Johnny was quite annoyed at his brother, he never could learn to knock before entering a room. Johnny calmed his voice and kindly said. "_Mavis please let him go. We have some things we need to explain._"

Mavis looked at Johnny unsure if that was a good idea.

"_I am not going to hurt you, and I am going to let go of you, will you please not yell until we at least have had the chance to explain what is happening?_"

Jim slowly and lightly nodded his head up and down, still in too much shock to do much else. Mavis let go of Jim, and he simply stood there unable to move. He was clearly still frightened more than he ever had been in his life.

"_Perhaps you should sit; it is kind of a long story._" Johnny said to his brother while shrugging his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck.

"_She… ceiling… how…_" Jim was unable to process the image he had just seen and was babbling.

"_Let's start from the beginning._" Mavis said, smiling and holding Jim's hands, trying to appear as kind and non-frightening as possible.

Mavis and Johnny spent the next 15 minutes retelling the story of how Johnny wondered into the hotel, met Dracula, met Mavis, them falling in love, and that there are many monsters out there who are actually very friendly and are just as scared of humans as humans are of monsters.

"_That about sums it up._" Johnny concluded.

Mavis was still holding Jim's hand when Jim quickly got up and said in a firm, angry but hushed voice.

"_Are you insane! She is a Vampire! She could kill you! She could kill all of us!_"

Mavis was devastated to hear this. She had tried to prepare herself for this as these reactions were inevitable, but it hurt none the less.

"_I would never hurt Johnny he is my zi…_"

Mavis was cut off by Jim.

"_I was not talking to you!_"

This was the tipping point where Mavis' heart could not stand anymore. She transformed into a bat and flew out the open bedroom window much to the surprise and astonishment to Jim.

"_I… I need to go… I can't be here right now._" Mavis said, her voice breaking up from the tears and sadness.

"_Look what you did! You hurt her feelings!_" Johnny yelled at Jim, yelling the first part, then remembering to hush his voice when he said the last part.

"_Her feelings? She is a Vampire, a monster, why would I care about her feelings?_"

This hurt Johnny. He was not expecting this kind of reaction. That is not to say he did not expect some kind of negative reactions at first, but he thought after things were explained and everyone knew how much Johnny and Mavis loved each other then things would be alright.

"_She is not a monster; she is the girl that I love. All the other monsters I met are just people like you and me. They have families who they care are for. All of them have shown me great kindness and sincere friendship. You are the one acting like a monster here._" Johnny said.

"_This is just too much to take in. do you really expect me to believe that she is not going to hurt you or us?_"

"_Yes, we have been together for a year now, if she wanted to hurt me, she would have done it long ago._" Johnny replied firmly stressing the last part.

This did make Jim think for a second but he shook his head clearing those thoughts out of his head.

"_What is she gets hungry huh? What then? What if she needs just a little snack?_"

"_She drinks artificial blood, or the blood from animals, she does not drink human blood. Besides she does eat and drink normal foods too._"

Johnny thought to himself that he should leave out the part about monster cuisine as that would only make matters worse.

"_I have been around werewolves, zombies, skeletons, mummies, you name it. They are all kind and are great people; none of them want to hurt us._" Johnny continued sensing that he was slowly getting through to his brother.

"_I just… you… I need to leave; I can't be here right now. This is just too much to handle_" Jim said.

Jim proceeded to leave the bedroom but not before Johnny stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"_Please do not tell anyone about this. We came here to tell everyone. We need to have everyone see that she is just a regular girl who happens to also be a vampire, and not someone they need to fear._"

Jim just stood there. He did not reply, and left the room going downstairs. Johnny immediately went to his bedroom window and called out Mavis' name. Shortly thereafter Mavis appeared and landed on the window sill.

"_That went well._" Tears still falling down her cheeks.

Johnny put his hands up to her and she climbed into them. Johnny brought her to eye level and used a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"_Things will be alright, while that did not go as planned, I got through to him._"

"_You did? He seemed so nice, but now I do not know what to think. He was so mean to me Johnny._"

"_I know, we need to stand firm as they deserve the truth. They will see that we love one another._"

Unknown to both Johnny and Mavis, Jim was peeking around the door frame as the bed room door was still open. He saw how the two of them behaved to one another and could not help but think that Johnny was right. While Jim was still not sure about Vampires being real, he realized that he had to at least honor Johnny's request to not tell the rest of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a restless night sleep for three people that night. Johnny and Mavis lay in their bed with Mavis' head resting in the corner of Johnny's shoulder with Johnny's arm wrapped around her waist. Mavis was still visibly upset about the confrontation between Jim. Johnny tried to console her the best he could, but had settled to be her shoulder to cry on. Jim sat in his bed unable to actually lie down. He had many thoughts racing through is mind. He recently learned that monsters exist, that they are nice, and that one was in his house. He could not let the one detail of the monsters being nice leave his mind. Everything that he has always known about monsters has been turned upside down. All the movies, books, and literature he has ever known had the details completely backwards. He was at least able to make up his mind that Mavis might be good, but that he would not trust all monsters for now. There were too many unknowns right now.

Saturday morning arrived and a small sliver of light was making its way through the window blinds. Johnny happened to wake up first and woke Mavis before the sun could hurt her.

"_Morning sleepy head, sleep well?_" Johnny asked

"_As well as I could under the circumstances._" Mavis replied.

"_Shall we head downstairs and get some food?_"

Mavis yawned and stretched. "_Sounds good to me._" Mavis replied.

The two of them headed downstairs and when they entered the living room, only Jim was awake. Both Johnny and Mavis did not realize what time it was.

"_I figured the two of you might be up early once the sun comes up, I wanted to talk to you before the rest of the family wakes up._" Jim said.

"_What did you want to talk about?"_ Mavis timidly asked.

"_Well, I had a lot of time to think over the course of the night and I have decided that for the time being I will not tell the rest of the family your secret, and I am still not 100% sure about Vampires, but Mavis has shown no indications that she is going to hurt you or the rest of us, so I will give her the benefit of the doubt._"

Upon hearing this Mavis' face light up with happiness and excitement and Jim saw her fangs. Mavis rushed over to Jim and gave him a crushing hug.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_" Mavis exclaimed.

This caught Jim off guard and surprised him, but he accepted the hug to Johnny's delight.

"_what is all the commotion?_ Ann said from the top of thr stairs.

"_Oh nothing._" Johnny replied.

Mike was not too far behind Ann and they all proceeded to have breakfast. Not too long after cleaning up the kitchen the front door bell rang. The rest of Johnny's brothers had arrived on time and were all happy to see Johnny and Mavis. Several more hours were soon spent bringing the brothers up to speed about Johnny and Mavis' relationship and travels. Jim remained silent, but no one noticed as they were too excited to hear the stories.

Matt's wife Aimee and daughter Julia had arrived a few hours later. Mavis and Julia hit things off right away. Mavis had great experience with children thanks to the many kids Wayne and Wanda had. Mavis loved kids, and Julia reminded Mavis of Winnie. All day Mavis and Julia played games and other activities. Ann, Matt, and Aimee all noticed this and greatly enjoyed seeing Julia bond with Mavis as she did.

It was now 6 at night and everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV. Jim got Mavis and Johnny alone together in the kitchen.

"_I think now would be the best time to tell the whole family your little secret._" Jim said.

**Author's note:**

_OK, so, you may have seen my name in a few stories that I have helped by beta reading them. i finally decided to try writing at least one story. I chose the subject that I have been the most fixated on which is how Johnny's parents react to Mavis being a Vampire. we already know how one of Johnny's brothers reacted, and soon we will know how the rest of the family reacts._


	3. Chapter 3

Mavis was clearly still worried about how the rest of the family was going to react, and Jim's initial reaction was still fresh in her memory. Johnny sensed Mavis' worries and asked.

"_How do you want to do this?_"

"_Huh… oh! Um.. I still have not decided. I figured I could just show them my fangs, and hope for the best._" Mavis replied.

"_I do not think that will help. They will likely think you are just pulling some kind of prank. You can buy fairly realistic fangs on the internet that mold to your teeth. I used them one year for Halloween."_ Jim responded.

"_Well.. I could… no it would only freak them out more._" Mavis said.

"_What would freak them out?_" Johnny asked.

"_I could change into a bat in front of them, or turn into mist and disappear and reappear._"

"_I think the changing into a bat would work best. Yes it is going to freak them out, but learning you are a real vampire will freak them out anyways, and it is best to get it over with as quickly as possible._" Jim replied.

"I got it! Mavis, change into a bat before we go back into the living room. I will keep my hands behind my back and you can sit there. When the time is right, you can fly up onto my shoulder and say "Hi," that will show them that you are a vampire but not have them freak out seeing you actually change." Johnny suggested.

"_Do you think seeing a bat, let alone a talking bat will freak them out?_" Mavis timidly asked.

"_It might, but I like Johnny's suggestion, it is best we can do under the circumstances._" Jim said.

"_I want to thank you for being so supportive of me Jim; I know it must not be easy for you._" Mavis said.

"_No problem, besides if Johnny is happy, which I can see he is with you, and you are not going to hurt anyone, then I cannot see anything wrong with it._" Jim said.

"_OK, here goes nothing._" Mavis said. Mavis proceeded to change into a bat. Even though Jim had seen this once before, he was not in his right mind previously, and now he could really process the act of transformation. He could not move as he vision was transfixed on the sight of what was once a girl, and then a fluttering bat appearing through a haze of purple mist. His jaw still dropped.

"_I do not know if I will ever get used to seeing that._" Jim said slowly still in a state of awe.

Mavis could not help but giggle, and Johnny was slightly nodding his head in agreement. Mavis slowly and carefully landed on Johnny's hands brought together behind his back. All three proceeded into the living room hoping for the best.

Ann noticed Johnny and Jim walking in and sensed something strange. She saw that Johnny was holding his hands behind his back, and that Mavis was no where in sight. Before she could ask a question Johnny said.

"_Mom, Dad, brothers, I have something to tell you about Mavis that we have not told you before._" Johnny said.

Everyone glanced to one another not sure how to respond.

"_You have been told that she has a skin condition where she cannot be in sun light._" Johnny continued.

This caught everyone's attention as this was something everyone was already wondering about, but were not sure if they should ask for details.

"_We told you that Mavis was 19, but that was a lie._" Johnny paused for several seconds. Before he could continue Aimee said.

"_Is she younger than 18? Is that it?_"

"_Huh… no, actually quite the opposite, she is much older than 19._" Johnny said.

"_How much older can she be? She does not look any older than 20 or 21._" Ann continued.

Johnny continued after gulping hard. "_No, she is actually one-hundred and nineteen._" Johnny said while emphasizing the word "hundred."

"_You are just pulling our chains, how can that be?"_ Matt said.

"_I am not pulling your chain, Mavis is… she... she is not human._" Johnny finally blurted out. When Johnny finally said this, Mavis closed her eyes and held her breath for the reactions from Johnny's family. She did not hear anything, just complete silence.

"_What do you mean not human Johnny, you are not making any sense._" Ann said.

Ann looked pleadingly at Jim for some kind of sign that this was a huge joke and that Mavis was going to pop around the corner dressed in some kind of costume to scare all of them. What she saw in his eyes on the other hand made her heart stop. She could see in his eyes that this was all true. Ann's blood went cold and she returned her gaze to Johnny. Mike just huffed a small laugh. Aimee sat with a inquisitive look on her face as if she was trying to carefully choose her next words. Matt got up off the couch an started to walk towards Johnny while the remaining brothers simply watched the spectacle in front of them.

Matt put his hand on Johnny's shoulder and said. "_Johnny, I do not know what kind of game you are playing here, but the fun is over, get Mavis in here now._"

Upon hearing those words, Mavis decided to take action and climbed up onto Johnny's shoulder. The same shoulder that Matt was holding. Matt could feel something climbing up Johnny's back, and stepped back a few feet, not sure what was going on.

"_What is on your back?_" Matt said alarmed.

Before Johnny could respond Mavis as a bat was now sitting on Johnny's shoulder. She had a small smile on her face. Everyone was about to yell that a rat was on Johnny's shoulder when they all heard a voice say "_Hello._" It was Mavis' voice, but they could not see her anywhere. Suddenly the bat started to wave one of its wings slowly, and the voice once again said "_Hello._" That was when the reality of the situation really struck home to all those in the living room.

Matt finally said "_Oh crap._"


	4. Chapter 4

Julia got out of the couch and walked up to Johnny looking at Mavis.

"_Mommy! Look there is a cute fluffy bat! Can I hold it?_"

"_No! Julia, go up stairs now!_" Aimee yelled getting up from the couch, grabbing Julia by the shoulders and dragging her away from Johnny.

"_But mom! Why, I want to hold the bat, it looks so cute._"

"_It is OK Aimee, she can if she wants to._" Mavis said trying her best to keep her voice from breaking.

"_Be quite! Julia go up stairs now! Do not argue!_"

Mavis was taken aback by the forcefulness and anger filling her voice.

Julia proceeded upstairs and began to cry not fully understanding what was going on and why her mom was yelling at her.

Matt grabbed Aimee and brought her close to him and they both stepped back a few more feet almost tripping on everyone's feet.

"_It is OK, she is not going to hurt anyone. I found out the truth last night. I walked into Johnny's room and she was in her "human" form walking upside down from the ceiling._" Jim said. Using air quotes when he said "human form".

Everyone in the room gave Jim a blank look not knowing exactly how to react. Seeing a talking bat, and now finding out that Jim knew about this and did not tell anyone.

Johnny could not take any more of this, he had to say something.

"_Mavis is a Vampire, and her father is the great Count Dracula. Her last name is Dracula, and I met her in a hotel full of other monsters._" Johnny said.

Mavis decided the time was right, and flew off of Johnny's shoulder. As she did, everyone's eyes went wide not knowing what was happening or what Mavis was about to do. Mavis changed into human form with a puff of purple smoke and lightly landed on the floor.

Everyone physically shifted back in their seats witnessing Mavis's transformation while Matt and Aimee finally tripped over Mike's legs. Matt landed hard on the couches arm rest and Aimee landed in Mike's lap flailing her arms in the process.

Johnny grabs Mavis around the waist bringing her close. Mavis wraps her right arm around Johnny and puts her left hand on Johnny's chest. Johnny had a smile on his face looking at Mavis right in the eyes while Mavis staring right back into his. Johnny wanted to make sure to show as hard as possible that the two of them truly cared for one another.

"_It is all true. I am a Vampire as I think you can all see. My father is Count Dracula. I am one hundred and nineteen years old. The stories we have told you are all true. Johnny did meet me at my home where we fell in love. It is true that my father did not agree with our relationship and scared Johnny away only to realize how much we loved on another and brought Johnny back. What we did not tell you are the exact details._" Mavis explained.

"_You see, I was walking through this spooky forest when I saw some flaming zombie people. I followed them to this great looking castle. When I entered it I thought I entered some kind of costume party seeing all kinds of the greatest costumes I ever saw. I eventually ran into a guy dressed as Count Dracula. He disguised me as Frankenstein. I eventually realized that all of these monsters were real. I admit I freaked out quite heavily._ " Johnny continued.

"_Until you ran right into me while flying on a witch broom._" Mavis interjected.

"R_ight. I then learned that she was the daughter of Dracula. He rushed me up to a room in the hotel where he explained to me that he does not drink human blood, but blood substitutes. I realized then that he was not going to hurt me. He then tired to get me to leave the hotel…_"

"_Because he did not want me to find out that Johnny was a human._" Mavis interjected. "Y_ou see, Monsters are actually just as scared of humans as you are of us. We told you that my mother dies right after I was born. I did not mention that she was murdered._"

There were visible changes in the expressions on everyone's faces, giving Mavis more encouragement.

"_A group of angry humans attacked the castle my Father and Mother were staying at. They set the house on fire and one of the humans cornered my mother murdering her. My father managed to escape with me before either of us could be hurt._"

Tears were now flowing down Mavis' face. Ann was now leaning forward in her seat nearly falling off the couch as she was literally on the edge of her seat listening to Mavis's story. Mike had both of his hands on both of Ann's shoulders. He had a look on his face that Mavis could not identify; however it did not appear to be that of fear or anger. Matt and Aimee still appeared to be either scared or angry. Jim continued to stand, he clearly was touched by Mavis' story and the look on his face made Mavis's heart fill with encouragement. If Jim could now be showing this much emotion towards her even after his initial reactions, Mavis knew that the rest of the family could react the same way. Tim had his hands crossed across his chest seemly not convinced that Mavis was not to be trusted. Jake appeared to also be not convinced, however it appeared that the story was at least getting through to him.

"_Even though my dad tried quite hard to get Johnny to leave, the two of us kept running into one another. Johnny became the party planner for my one hundred and eighteenth birthday. At the time I had no idea he was a human, but I could not get enough of his stories of his travels. Because of his fear of humans my father never let me leave the hotel, and his stories were the first things I truly learned about the outside world. Johnny and I both went up to the roof of the hotel as that was one of my favorite places to go, and Johnny showed me what a morning sun rise looked like. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. At that moment I knew I wanted to be with Johnny._"

"_But things did not go very well during her birthday celebration when she learned that I was a human. Even after learning the truth she wanted to be with me. I could not have been happier until I remembered that Dracula would suck all the blood out of my body if I stayed with her so I lied to her and told her that I did not want to be with her and hated monsters. My heart broke and I left the hotel to get on a flight out of Transylvania. Shortly after the flight took off, Dracula as a Bat risked his life coming out in the sun light to get the air plane to turn around so he could bring me back to Mavis. He knew we were zings, that we were meant to be together regardless of me being human and her being a Vampire."_ Johnny continued.

"_Since then Johnny and I have been traveling all around the world. The last year I have been with Johnny has been the best year of my life. I would never do anything to hurt Johnny or anyone else. Johnny and I knew that we had to tell you the truth about me if our relationship was to continue. Please, accept me for what I am and who I am. I am still the same girl you have all come to know and had fun with._" Mavis concluded.

A long time passed when no one moved or said anything. Aimee eventually got up and walked towards Mavis. Tears were in her eyes and Mavis was under the belief that Aimee might give her a hug, but Mavis soon learned the real reason. The loud sound of a smack filled the quite living room. A clear red mark was on Mavis' left cheek.

"_I let you play with my daughter, you could have killed her! How could you do that!_" Aimee screamed.

Unknown to everyone Julia had not gone upstairs but was listening to the entire thing from around the corner. She knew about monsters and vampires and was ecstatic to know that she had met one, and a nice one to boot.

"_Mommy don't yell at her, she did not hurt me, we had lots of fun and played such awesome games._"

Aimee shot an evil look at Julia. Jim walked over to Julia and lifted her and held her to comfort her.

"_It is ok honey._" Jim said to Julia to comfort her more.

"_Why would I want to hurt her? I told you already that I have never hurt anyone in my life, and that I do not drink human blood. I have been with Johnny every day for the last year and he is perfectly fine._" Mavis said.

Ann got up and brought Aimee back to the couch.

"_While I am still processing all of this, Mavis has a point. If she wanted to hurt any of us, she has had more than enough time to hurt Johnny, and she has only shown kindness to all of us._" Ann said.

John got up from his seat and left the room without saying a word. Mavis and Johnny were not sure what to do, but let him leave, as they though he just needed some space. Mavis was happy to at least see Ann was understanding the situation but the slap and the harsh words from Aimee still tugged at Mavis's heart.

Johnny was about to continue talking when a sound no one ever want to hear came from the hall way. Everyone turned and saw John holding a gun, with the trigger pulled back ready to fire. The gun was pointed right at Mavis.


	5. Chapter 5

"_What are you doing!? Where did you get that gun?_" Mike asked firmly.

"_you heard them, she is a Vampire and there are other monsters out there. How do we know they will not hurt us. How do we know these two are not simply going to offer us up like snacks to them where we wake up in the middle of the night to be eaten._" John said with a shaking voice while the gun in his hands was visibly trembling, sweat now rolling down john's forehead.

"_Have you not heard an single word we have said!?_" Johnny shouted. "_I have been around hundreds of monsters in the last year and not a single one has ever tried to hurt me… well, one tried to cook me… but this one guy who was human by the way also tried to eat me once so.._" Johnny was cut off by John.

"_You have not met every monster, how do we know they can be trusted huh?_" john said.

"_In the last year I have learned many things about humans, but one thing I have learned is that humans kill one another all the time for petty things. I have not heard of a single monster who has ever killed another monster over things like money or personal differences. Do you trust every human on the face of this planet?_" Mavis asked.

"_NO... no of course not but they do not tear us from limb to limb and drink our blood!_" John screamed.

"_We have been over this, Vampires do not drink human blood, we drink animal blood or blood substitutes._" Mavis yelled back. Mavis was getting visibly angry at John as he could simply not understand the truth and they have been over this multiple times now.

"_Mavis, get behind me._" Johnny said while physically pulling Mavis behind him.

"_No Johnny, I will be OK, that gun will hurt you more than me._" Mavis said a little too forcefully, as her anger was starting to get higher. "_You get behind me… NOW!_" Mavis yelled.

Mavis yelling startled John causing his trembling hands to pull the trigger. Johnny was still between John and Mavis. Mavis realized what was about to happen and threw Johnny towards his family on the couch. The bullet hit Mavis in the right lung.

"_MAVIS!_" Johnny screamed as hard as he could.

Jim put down Julia after shielding her from the gun blast and tackled John to the ground and ripped the gun from his hands and punched him hard in the face knocking his out.

"_MAVIS, ARE YOU OK?!_" Johnny said while getting up and racing towards Mavis who was lying on the ground with her hand over her chest, blood dripping down the back of her hand. Mavis coughed up a little blood and responded.

"_OW! That hurt, but yes Johnny I will be fine, that was a regular bullet and not silver. I will heal._"

"_How can you say you are going to be OK Mavis, you have just been shot in the chest!_" Ann yelled.

"_Do not worry, I heal quickly._" Mavis replied coughing up a little more blood. "_I am a Vampire remember?"_ While saying that Johnny pulled her hand away from the wound. The entire family was now huddled around Mavis on the floor. Everyone was staring dumbfounded at the bullet being pushed out of the wound and the hole in her chest disappearing in less than a minute.

Ann quickly knelt down and gave Mavis a massive hug. "_You risked your own life to save Johnny! I do not know anything else you could do to convince me that you truly do care for my Johnny._"

Mike came up behind Ann and also knelt down. He looked Mavis right in the eyes and said.

"_I gladly welcome you to the family, regardless of your status as a Vampire. You saved Johnny's life, and I will forever be in your debt._"

Jim and Tim were nodding their heads. Johnny helped Mavis to her feet. Aimee came up to Mavis with tears in her eyes.

"_Mavis I am so sorry for hitting you and acting the way I did! Can you ever forgive me, I was worried about Julia and I simply could not wrap my head around the idea of a friendly vampire. Please forgive me._"

As Aimee said the last part Aimee lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Mavis in a hug. Mavis happily accepted the hug and responded.

"_Of course, all Johnny and I ever wanted was for you all to accept me for who and what I am._"

Jim was about to say something when John grunted and groaned.

"_You nearly killed Johnny and could have killed Mavis, what were you thinking John!"_ Mike yelled from across the room.

"_Oh god, I am so sorry, I was scared. I do not know what came over me. Is everyone OK?_" John asked.

"_Thankfully Mavis heals quickly as you shot her!_" Johnny yelled walking over to John and kicking him.

"_Johnny stop that!_" Ann yelled.

"_He shot Mavis for no reason, how else would you expect me to react!_" Johnny yelled back.

"_Johnny it is OK, he did not hurt me badly, and he was just scared. Leave him alone._" Mavis said.

Mavis proceeded to walk towards John on the floor and knelt down. There was only kindness in her eyes.

"_Do not worry John, I will not hurt you. I only want to be part of this family and be accepted. Of course being shot was not something I was originally planning on when I envisioned telling you guys the truth._"

John looked at Mavis and paused as he saw her fangs in the comers of her mouth. He then looked down and saw the bullet hole surrounded by still wet blood and his heart sank. If she could still show this much humility and kindness even after being shot, while even saving Johnny, then she must be good.

"_I believe you Mavis, I am sorry for what I did._" John said while lowering his head and was now staring at the floor.

Mike came over the John and brought him up stairs for a long talk. Ann followed leaving Mavis with the rest of Johnny's brothers, Aimee and Julia.

"_This has been an exciting night._" Jim said with a hearty dose of sarcasm.


	6. Chapter 6

After some time everyone settled down; heart's no longer racing from the excitement that filled the room shortly before. Everyone in the living room could hear the yelling coming from upstairs but could not make out any specific words, though they had fairly good ideas of what the conversation was about. To distract Julia from all the commotion and to calm her down more Mavis asked.

"_Aimee, would it be OK if Julia could see me as a Bat? She wanted to hold me before all the commotion._" Mavis said.

Aimee still had to spend a little time thinking about it, but she eventually said.

"_Yes, that would be fine._"

Mavis smiled wide with happiness.

"_Julia, do you want to see something really cool?_" Mavis asked.

"_Yes please!_" Julia replied.

Mavis took a couple steps back and said.

"_Watch this!_" Mavis said as she winked.

Mavis transformed into a bat still to the complete astonishment of everyone in the room. Julia nearly fell backwards with shock, but the look on her face was of pure joy, happiness and excitement.

"_WOW!_" was all Julia could say.

Mavis came closer to Julia and Julia let out her hands together making a landing area for Mavis. Mavis landed on her hands and Julia immediately started to stroke Mavis' fur.

"_So cute and fluffy!_" Julia exclaimed.

Julia started to rub the top of Mavis's head and when her finger got behind her left ear Mavis said.

"_Oh that's the spot! Right there._"

Julia giggled and kept rubbing the spot behind her ear. Johnny could not help but giggle and proceeded to take a picture of Mavis face as it was simply priceless.

Aimee and Matt could not help but laugh and also could not help but admit that Mavis truly was a good person and that Julia had never been happier than she was right now.

John had come back down from upstairs and was followed closely behind by Mike and Ann. Everyone moved to the dinning room as there was enough space for everyone to comfortably fit and so everyone could see everyone else. Julia was still holding Mavis in her hands until Mavis said.

"_OK Julia, I need to go and take a seat._"

With that said, Mavis flew out of Julia's hands, transformed into her human form, and was now standing upside down in the ceiling once again to the astonishment to the crowd.

"_I will never get used to this._" Ann said.

Mavis using her Vampire speed jumped from the ceiling and took her seat.

"_Mavis, please forgive me._" John said again.

Johnny still shot John an evil look and John looked down in shame.

"_I told you it is OK, now let the questions begin; I know you all have questions for me and Johnny._" Mavis said.

Mike was the first to ask. "_Johnny mentioned a Hotel full of other monsters, can you tell us about it?_"

Mavis proceeded to explain how her dad created the hotel to keep monsters safe from humans hitting a soft spot for the family seeing how they reacted to seeing one monster let alone many of them. Mavis described her extended family including Wayne, Wanda and their many pups, Frank, Eunice, Griffin, and Murray.

"_Oh that reminds me, I have tons of photos of everyone so you can all see!_" Johnny exclaimed excited.

Johnny got his phone out and went to his photos. The first photo to be passed around was from Mavis' 118th birthday party. The photo was of Johnny, Mavis, Drac, Wayne, Wanda, Frank, Eunice, Griffin, and Murray all on a stage grouped together. Everyone was smiling and happy. As the phone went around the table everyone initially had a very surprised look as they were now seeing other real monsters for the first time. But their faces quickly changed to happiness seeing that Mavis and Johnny were telling the truth. Monsters may be real but they were not lying when they said that monsters were just normal people trying to live their own lives. Johnny proceeded to go through about two dozen images that were stored on his phone sending the phone around the table each time so everyone could get a good look.

Mavis was asked many questions about her abilities, her father, and the life she spent in the hotel. Eventually Ann asked the one question that made Johnny's face turn pale.

"_Have you guys thought about the future at all?_"

Johnny froze, and simply looked at Mavis pleadingly for an answer.

"_Y... Yes we have. As you all know I am one hundred and nineteen and will live well beyond Johnny's lifespan. We have discussed marriage, and the eventual need to turn Johnny into a vampire so we can live together._" Mavis said.

Ann expected this answer but it was evident she was not excited with the idea.

"_No need to worry though, we would not do it until after marriage._" Johnny managed to say.

"_Won't it hurt?"_ Tim asked.

"_Y… yes I will it is not a pleasant experience, but it must be done for the two of us to spend our lives together._" Mavis said. While she said this, she turned her head towards Johnny with a loving and supportive smile while Johnny did the same. Johnny and Mavis locked hands together on the table top.

No one else felt brave enough to continue asking about the subject. After several more hours of talking everyone decided it was time for bed. Before leaving, Julia ran up to Mavis to hug her and said.

"_Will I see you again soon?_"

"_Of course, perhaps you can even come to my home and see all of my family._" Mavis replied.

Julia's face lit up with excitement.

"_Good night Mavis, Good night Johnny. We wish you luck._" Aimee said.

"_Thanks_" Johnny and Mavis said in unison.

Matt shook Johnny's hand, and gave Mavis a hug before leaving to go home. The remaining brothers decided to stay the night.

Johnny and Mavis made their way up to Johnny's old room and when the door closed, Johnny said to Mavis.

"_I love you, and my family does as well._"

_**END!**_

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you all enjoyed that. I wanted what I felt was a little more of a realistic reaction to people learning about Mavis being a vampire, but of course I wanted a happy ending! :-)_


End file.
